


Are You Leaving With Him?

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic with you and Juice based off of Luke Bryan's Are you leaving with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Leaving With Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

This night out was a fucking nightmare, I had hoped that when Todd had told me that we were going to have a night out that meant just the two of us. Not the two of us and his damn cellphone. He loved that that thing more than me, yes I understand the value of it and I love my phone. **However** , I understand that it is fucking rude to be looking at that tiny screen 24/7 and ignoring the person that you expect sex from. "Todd." I said loud enough to get his attention. No response. "Todd." I tried again and he grunted at me. "I need a refill babe."   
"Get me one too would ya babe?" I scoffed and slid off my chair. At one point in our relationship he would have offered to go get one, insisted even and now he couldn't even look at me. The bar wasn't that busy but there were a few tables full of people and I didn't take crowds that well. I felt eyes on me as I waited for the bar tender to look my way and looked around for the source. _Hello Handsome!_ He was at the table directly behind mine and he was smiling at me. I gave an awkward smile back and turned my back to him again. I got our drinks and headed back to the table, careful to avoid looking at Mr. Hottie, I was going to try to make Todd put the phone away.   
"Here babe." He grunted and switched out his empty beer for his new one. "You're welcome." I muttered before I said. "So, how was your day?"   
"Fine." I nodded and took a gulp of my drink.   
"Anything new at work?"   
"Nope." I sighed and reached out to run my hand over his gently. He jerked his hand away and looked up at me. "F/N what? I'm looking at stuff here." He motioned his phone.   
"I wanted to dance with you or something Todd, we kinda went out for a reason." He just nodded and went back to his phone.  
"We will dance, later." I felt my anger bubble over and I drank the rest of my drink. I looked at Todd and shook my head before I went to get a refill. I was waiting at the bar and decided to sit there since my table was the last place I wanted to be.   
"Hey." I heard from next to me and I turned my stool to see _Mr. Hottie_.  
"Hi." I smiled and he smiled back.   
"Guys kinda a jerk." He nodded at my table and I nodded.   
"Yeah, that seems to be my type." I said with a little sad laugh. I looked at him again. "So how was your day?" I asked and he looked surprised.   
"Uh, it's looking up." He smiled and ran a hand over his head. I liked his Mohawk and the tattoos that adorned each side of his head, he had kind eyes and a bright smile too. "How was your day?" I laughed.   
"Um well coming out was the highlight if that tells you anything." He winced.   
"Ouch." I nodded "What are you doing here with a guy like that?"  
"We've been dating for a while and he said he wanted to go out so I thought he might've lost his phone or something. I hate that thing." He nodded   
"I like Tech, just not stuck to my hip all the time, there's a time and place." I nodded and his phone started to ring. I laughed and he pulled it out and shut it off.   
"Don't you need to get that?" Did that really just happen?  
"I'm busy right now." He leaned closer to me and I smiled. "A beautiful woman takes priority over a phone call anytime."   
"So who are you and where did you come from?" I don't think a corny sentence had ever aroused me so much before.  
"Juice, and I'm from right here, on this bar stool." I laughed   
"Juice?"  
"Juan Carlos Ortiz, but Juice."   
"F/N L/N"   
"Nice to meet you F/N. The next question is _are you leaving with him or are you leaving with me?_ " I looked at my table and Todd hadn't even noticed I was gone. It's not like we lived together and clearly he was unhappy or he would've spent more time with me. I weighed the options and made a decision. I was leaving with him.


End file.
